


Cerezas

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tsukipro, Viñeta, fanfic español, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Y Shiki recordó a las cerezas; por su color, suavidad y su dulce sabor. Shiki/Rikka. Viñeta.





	Cerezas

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo escrito de Tsukipro... Esta vez, para mis consentidos de SolidS!! y de la parejita que más me gusta. Me puso triste no encontrar nada de ellos, ni en otros idiomas, así que decidí hacer mi aporte... 
> 
> ¡Espero les guste!

**.**

**.**

En esa tarde fresca de otoño, _SolidS_ se ocupaba de su apretada agenda. Precisamente se hallaban en la grabación de un corto comercial, donde promocionaban la marca de un lápiz labial francés muy popular y que ahora se expandía a tierras japonesas. Por supuesto, ellos simplemente acompañaban a las féminas que lucían sus carnosos labios con colores llamativos y exóticos.

El comercial se grabó bastante rápido y, luego de algunas fotos y una pequeña entrevista que insistieron en hacerle a los cuatro, ya estaban listos para partir a continuar con lo fijado en su agenda. Pero esta vez iban a actividades distintas, como era el caso de Shiki quien salía primero con el compromiso de una entrevista individual.

Cuando se hubo cambiado de ropa y despedido de algunos, Shiki transitaba por aquellos ajetreados pasillos del edificio. Parecía como si estuviera vagando sin rumbo, pero en realidad…

-¡Shiki! Si buscas a Rikka, está en la sala de maquillaje.-

Y así como vino, Tsubasa desapareció entre los demás que iban de acá para allá en sus propios asuntos. Ese muchacho, siempre era tan perspicaz… Shiki no dejaba de sorprenderse. Y, siguiendo aquella indicación, se dirigió a aquel lugar esperando tener suerte.

 

Le tomó un poco hallar la sala en cuestión, ya que estuvo allí sólo una vez y sumando el hecho de que era una persona distraía en ocasiones, y logró toparse con quien inconscientemente buscaba. Rikka estaba de espaldas a él, mirándose fijamente en el amplio y extravagante espejo que ahí se encontraba. Al percatarse de su llegada, el de rosas cabellos se giró hacia él…

- _Oh_ , eres tú, Shiki.-

Para Shiki fue inevitable fijar su mirada en los delgados labios de Rikka, que resaltaban con un color escarlata brillante… Luciendo increíble debido a su color de piel.

-Una de las maquilladoras insistió en utilizar el labial en mí, supongo que no luce tan mal.- ante el silencio, Rikka explicó como si nada lo que hace unos minutos atrás sucedió. No era que este tuviera problema con ello, utilizar implementos femeninos era algo que había ocurrido ya varias veces, y de cierta forma le gustaba el resultado de aquel color sobre sus labios.

Por su parte, Shiki no dijo ni una palabra. En cambio, se acercó al contrario y al estar frente a este tomó una de sus mejillas con delicadeza y alzó levemente su mentón. Su mirada no se despegaba del color carmesí, era atrayente… Demasiado en realidad.

-Rojo…- y fue la única palabra que se le escapó al mayor, en un suave murmullo.

Y el encuentro entre los dos pares de labios fue inevitable, uniéndose en un inesperado y necesitado beso. El gesto comenzó como un roce que poco a poco se volvió más profundo, más delicioso. Entonces, Shiki saboreó aquellos finos labios rojizos y recordó a las cerezas; por su color, suavidad y su dulce sabor.

Cuando el aire fue necesario muy a su pesar se separaron, con respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones latiendo con rapidez debido a la adrenalina del momento. Fue entonces que Shiki sonrió levemente, satisfecho.

-Nos vemos luego.- con voz ronca, y su sonrisa intacta, Shiki se despidió.

-Cuídate, Shiki.- fue la respuesta de Rikka, suave y amorosa.

Shiki dejó la habitación y, al quedar a solas una vez más, Rikka se dio la vuelta hacia la espejo… Descubriendo como el labial continuaba intacto en sus labios. Sorprendido, dejó salir una risita al darse cuenta por experiencia propia que aquel producto era bastante bueno, realmente su comercial no mentía. Con razón era tan popular en Francia…

-Creo que pediré uno de estos para mí.-

Y con esa idea en mente, Rikka se puso en marcha para hacer su petición. Más que nada, cumplir su inofensivo capricho.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
